shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil Spawn Pirates
Introduction The Devil Spawn pirates are a group of teenagers that have consumed different Devil fruits. Some of them were cast out of their homes because they were different. Some have no recolection of their families. A few unlucky members had their family stolen from them. On the Devil Spawn crew, everyone is treated the same and they are a giant family. Jolly Roger The Devil Spawn's flag is light green with a dark green devil skull and black pitchforks instead of crossed bones. Crew Members Roronoa Senshi: 15 years old, Captain, Shift-Shift Devil fruit Burakku: 15 years old, First mate, Tori-Tori no mi Model:Gryffon Sharpshooter: 16 years old, Sniper, Dangen-Dangen no mi Lupis Rex: 14 years old, Navigator, Inu-Inu no mi Model: Fenrir Victoria: 16,000,000 years old, Cook, Hito-Hito no mi Model: Vampire Crystal Vearth: 14 years old, Archeologist, Neicha-Neicha no mi Ishi: 18 years old, Doctor, Nuu-Nuu no mi Kappatsuna: 17 years old, Musician, Ongaku-Ongaku no mi Kāpentā: 19 years old, Shipwright, Birudo-Birudo no mi Valkerie: 20 years old, Swordsman/woman, Futsu-Futsu no mi Crew Strength Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew The members of the Devil Spawn Pirates are use to people casting them out because of their powers. Here, everyone gets along and doesn't have to worry about not being accepted. The crew is like a giant family. They have their moments where the crew doesn't get along, but when one of them is in danger, the others will immediantly try to help. (See history for examples) Dreams Senshi: To become the Greatest Female Warrior Burakku: Sharpshooter: To find the pirates that destroyed his village and killed his girlfriend Lupis Rex: To find his real family Victoria: To learn all the recipes from all around the world Vearth: To learn the history of the world Ishi: To become the Greatest Surgeon and help cure everyone. Kappatsuna: To learn all the different styles of music Kāpentā: To become a great Ship Wright like his Dad. Valkerie: To find and Weild the Blade of the Gods Allies and Traveling Companions The Devil Spawn Pirates have many allies on their side. One of their most helpful allies are The Skyline Pirates. The crew originally intended to fight this crew, but instead, they found a strong ally. Each member of the Devil Spawns has bonded with a specific member of the Skylines. They even posses a Den Den Mushi so that they can call the Skylines if the need arrises. History Roronoa Senshi was the First member. She stole their current ship, The Shifting Tide, and sailed for the Grand Line. Destruction in Louge town, Senshi's First Bounty Enter Burakku the Gryffon, Senshi and the Storm Enter Sharpshooter, Two Bounty Hunters Clash Enter Rex the Wolf Boy, A Flag and a Name Victoria the Vampire, The Crew's First Major Battle New Bounties for All, New Friends and Plans Silver vs Senshi, The Epic Battle on The Grand Line The Stowaway, Crystal Vearth the Innocent Unexpected Clash, The Devil Spawns vs The Devil Hunter Senshi Hit?, Aoka's Relentless Attack The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 1 The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 2 The Desperate Rescue, Save Senshi from Marineford Part 3 Ishi Swifthands, The World's Best Surgeon Flight over the Red Line, The Devil Spawns Greatest Feat The Floating Musician, Kappatsuna and The Great Gods of Andros Part 1 The Floating Musician, Kappatsuna and The Great Gods of Andros Part 2 The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum The Carpenter Pirate, Kāpentā the Shipwright Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia All of the members of the crew are Devil fruit users. Biggest clash so far: Silver vs Senshi, The Epic Battle on The Grand Line Ship Name: The Shifting Tide Category:Pirate Crews Category:Devil Spawn Pirates